


After Case Report

by Beta_Mat_86



Series: Nasty Technology Cases [2]
Category: Spice Girls
Genre: Gen, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86
Summary: This is another import from my other sites.





	After Case Report

**Author's Note:**

> This is another import from my other sites.

Still recovering from the events that happened, but I was asking myself some questions about it as it was fucking my mind. Melanie had gone under treatment to get used to her upgraded body but still had one clear side-effect, and I’m not even exaggerating. With the exception of anything before her, you can see what’s inside of her. I took a closer look at how they were able to attempt to trick the kidnappers in the situation. I wondered how did Daniel Bryan didn’t know about his wife, Brie, taking Melanie’s spot during the false news report of the girls being arrested for murder. I even thought if the parents of the lad who died of that heart attack knew about it or came up with it. If that was so, that had to be some parenting shit I can’t decide if it’s was legal.

Yet, I still kept a check on the women, respecting my personal rules regarding families. Look, I might have some celebrity crushes but I keep my distance, especially if they have families. They’re humans, just like me. Melanie tried to wear some wraps to protect what was being inside of her, but it wasn’t working. The poor thing had no choice but to be a version of Slim Goodbody, which I couldn’t believe I had to compare to that. However, Melanie had been getting a request for an interview about the situation, which let’s be fucking honest… they just want to see what the inside of a woman looks like, as she looked like she had been flayed alive. 

Finally, one person was able to get to interview Melanie without being judgmental along with Nicola and Kim, who had gotten an upgrade on their systems. I mean, I was quite surprised someone was able to without getting many issues. Still, I gotten to check out the situation before the interview can go forward because I was even asked about the situation, the same goes for Foster, Wu, and Jay. I rarely gave an interview for a reason… not that much of a people person. How in the fuck can I explain finding a person in pieces, with an arm in one chest freezer and leg in another? Don’t get me started with the organs? I finally find a place to relax, yet Janie was nearby. I knew she would want to talk to me straight… after all, I did found Melanie in pieces. I was still not ready to talk to Janie about the matter, but Heidi was also near. I figure I get some peace as I needed to get this off my back.

“How’s Melanie doing?” Heidi asks.

“Poor thing couldn’t go far without someone asking if they can see her arm.” I said.

“Has anyone figure out how she was able to survive, even without her body?” Heidi asks.

“It’s kinda complex. Many sense that her brain was rewired, something straight from Ghost in a Shell. I think it’s where someone was getting a cyber brain.” I said.

“What kind, was her brain removed?” Heidi asks.

“There’s one theory since part of her original skull was found. When a scan was done, it was clear that it was replaced. I remember reading a news article where a skull dome was transplanted into a person.” I said.

I showed the article in question.

“No wonder while working Melanie, they had to go for a titanium upgrade. Just to be safe.” Heidi said.

“That wasn’t all they did but no way I’m going further than that.” I said.

“No wonder you had to keep Janie and others at bay.” Heidi said.

“Force them into checking out a version of Futurama” I said.

“I could image.” Heidi said.

“I know. I was given the task of carefully getting Melanie to the hospital despite the condition.” I said.

“I did hear someone sneak in some pictures while her head was in there.” Heidi said.

My eyes widen the second I heard that, not knowing Janie had heard that.

“THE FUCK!” I yelled.

“Someone was able to leak the photos to TMZ, and they got that video.” Heidi said.

“How the fuck they do that? We took the footage away to the police to keep it out from the public.” I said. 

“Well, it turns out Monty had back-up copies. He had someone to post on places like YouTube.” Heidi said.

“I thought has a rule against showing that.” I said.

“They tried to block it, but the poster found a loophole.” Heidi said.

I typed it in on my phone, there was a shit load of results.

“Fuck...” I mumbled said.

I knew Janie had to been looking at those results, and as you guess, they were graphic… which it’s just benign term to use. We fled the area but Janie had spotted us as we were leaving. I didn’t want to speak with Janie for the moment because I was bound to say something stupid. Unfortunately, the video on my phone had gotten to where Melanie’s CPU was being worked on and tested. Well, where the fuck else are those Futurama references, though it reminded case in France about a doctor checking out a post-execution. As one would, it was in French, which I pretty much suck. True, I was bilingual but Spanish was the only other one I can speak up in normal communication. Nevertheless, I cautiously walked away, trying not to make eye contact while Heidi did. I finally was able to get far enough to make a quick escape, as I clearly didn’t want to talk.

I finally got to the hotel I was staying for a while, as it would be a long time before I can safely return back to the Bay State. I put on the TV set in the room, but it was talking about the leaked footage like it was some kind of shitty B-Movie. I switched to another channel, but I quickly how the Spanish doesn’t fuck around. All I could do is try to practice what I was going to say, yet the podcasts were all in on it. I knew I had a lot of questions to ask but still needed to stay focus. Who was it I was going to be interview by? I fell asleep for a while.

The next day, it was near the time we’ll go for the location for the interview. Being in the area for the interview, it was kinda hard to find time to do some traveling as a tourist. I checked out seeing a film at the movies or visit the many museums. Still, I had to get something to eat and went over to the bistro in order to as it was one of the few places to relax. I knew I was going to ask about the situation I had to speak about. I was still nervous about telling to Janie but to deal with Josh, a friend of hers. He was just as determined to get to me there was no more running. At least, I had my wraparound sunglasses with me and put them on. If I was going to talk, I meant as well try not to look stupid.

“So Mattie, you’re the one who found her.” Josh said.

I knew it had to be me.

“You found me out, did ya” I responded.

“Look, Janie and I had been demanding to know what was going to Melanie’s mind when she was found. Why didn’t you let us in there?” Josh asks.

“Listen, I’m pretty sure Melanie didn’t want anyone to see like that. It reminded me of many shows like Futurama, but I had a chance to check out Robocop, the reboot. It reminds about how I found the poor thing. She didn’t even want to look in mirror.” I explained.

“What scene… isn’t where Alex was left as a head and set of lungs?” Josh asks.

“You got it. The poor thing was rather upset. She saw her reflection while I was getting the equipment going, already giving her some way to speak. It was similar to those bag values they use in medical transports. I was amazed at how Monty was able to make use of what was left of Melanie’s nervous system to power that.” I said.

“He turned her into her own power system.” Josh wondered.

“In some way, he likely did. I was impressed with how he found a way to keep her alive with little she was reduced to... almost like he was going to keep her as a living souvenir like he has done to Nicola and Kim. I had read somewhere about converting food into electric impulses, but it’s a bit more difficult than it looks. Before reconstructing the majority of her body system, we had to find a way to ensure she had a chance.” I said.

“Like what” Josh asks.

“Ever heard of the Matrix, kinda like that. All we could do was buy her time, while the biomedical team got to work.” I told him.

“Why didn’t she want us to see? We wouldn’t mind seeing her like that scene in Robocop. Same story with Janie, Scarlet, and her mates.” Josh said.

“She didn’t want anyone to see her in a shit load of pain. She was crying when she saw what was done to before receiving a new body system. I could tell in her eyes, she was pleading for death. I thought about it as she just wanted to be in peace, not in pieces.” I said.

I started to break down, but I had to kept going.

“She was becoming suicidal?” Josh asks.

“Normally, I would have to report someone who was suicidal but didn’t blame her. Insanity was one of the problems why a head transplant wasn’t in the cards if you can get over the other factors. Yet, I was certain if she wanted someone like me, as I looked up to her since I was a child growing up in the hood, would’ve wanted a favor done to her. Then, I thought about other fans, how would they react? They would’ve been thrilled to know she’s alive but in such condition. It didn’t take long for me to think about a mother never being able to see her daughter again, a man never going to see his sister, a child losing her mother, and a group of friends losing someone they had to consider a sister. I just couldn’t do it, even though it would be out of mercy. I almost felt like Doctor Who when he entered that code in order to restore the souls in those ‘upgraded’. Age of Steel I believe the episode was. I could only give a shoulder to cry on.” I told him.

I just stop right there, as I needed to calm myself down as I was getting overwhelmed. As a consequence of living with autism, my senses can at times get out of control. Josh could tell I didn’t want to go further and just left. I was finally alone but noticed a guy, which I could tell was a Scouser thanks to his accent, was looking at me. I didn’t want to talk and just simply walked away, as I needed to get to the area where the interview was going to taking. As I walked, I thought about the similarities we have as we tried to show off how tough we are when, deep down, we’re softies. 

Eventually, I arrived at the studio. I opted to wait for a few, let the others come over. I knew Melanie was going to get peppered with the most questions, which I could almost imagine what can happen. I finally met with Jay and Wu, they too wanted to see how Melanie was doing. I explained I hadn’t checked on her, as I wanted to give her some privacy though I kept an eye on her Twitter and Instagram. It was peppered with a lot of questions about her transparent body, most from the medical fields as they were asking how she was able to survive. There was even an offer a modeling position, which I opted to leave that up to her. 

I wasn’t quite sure who we were going to be interviewed by, as all any of us were told that she’s has years of experience in dealing with harsh issues. I will rather be questioned by Judge Judy with the level of nervousness I was feeling, but I had to stay strong. Suddenly, I heard a small voice but recognized it as I had just the original version of Disney’s Lion King, even once did a paper on it during my college years while going over Hamlet. It sounded like one of those damn hyenas, before remembering an old film called Sister Act. While the audience was filling up, I noticed Janie, Scarlet, Joan, Paul, and Emma… just to name a few. I knew I was going have to face the public about the situation. Yet, I noticed Melanie was just as nervous but tried to be strong as she knew it was the first time she had to go public. She still had some of the wraps on her arms, much like the main character in Invisible Man.

As time was counting down, it was kinda clear what was happening. I knew my mom was going to watch back home Boston, but I was hoping I don’t faint in front of America. Geri, Mel, and Victoria soon arrived, increasing my anxiety. 

"Don't Fuck It Up!" I thought repeatedly. 

I wasn’t sure if she took noticed, Melanie saw I was getting scared despite Jay and Wu trying to help. They knew about my autism and my struggles with mental health, which I had battled since I was little. Finally, I knew it was now or never, the show had to go on. 

"Don't Fuck It Up!" I whispered to myself.

As the show went forward, I was trying to avoid making eye contact, as usually as I wasn’t sure what to do. I mean, this had been coming for a long time. I just closed my eyes at that point, waiting for my prompt to appear… so I don’t say anything stupid. They were going over highlights of the incidents leading up to the moment of truth. Luckily, they didn’t show any of the internal organs that had to be replaced, as they went over a similar case. Suddenly, I sensed something was going to happen to Melanie, which I might have something to do. 

"What the fuck is she doing?" I thought as I saw Melanie. 

Finally, the moment came, I wasn’t sure of myself on what I was going to say. Nonetheless, I wasn’t expecting what I saw when Melanie was finally interviewed by two of the hostesses, one of being that lady in that film. While it seemed normal at first, but I had noticed Melanie had removed the wraps from one of the arms, exposing the side-effects that nanobots had done. 

"Did she do what I think" I pondered.

I did a double-take and so did Emma, who was right next to me. It turns out, she and many of the others hadn’t seen the extent of the effects, while I could make out the tattoos she had there. Melanie explained the situation on how she was kidnapped while on her way DJ gig, she was invited to. 

It tries out folks like Timberland and Drake were going to see at the show, and they reported her after they noticed something was off. They had found her equipment but she was nowhere in sight, leading the latter to call the first number he found on her phone, which was getting a hold of her mother, Joan. Many thought it was a prank until more folks, including Jay-Z, reported seeing a woman being attacked despite fighting back. The guy managed to snap her neck, which finally got her. The next thing, Melanie could remember was waking up in some kind of tank, none sure where she was… let alone move. Then, all she was only being told she was just getting an upgrade. Melanie showed the area on her skull where Monty had worked on her brain, enabling her to survive without a body but still needed her skull. The reason for being placed in the cold as preserve her body parts until he can introduce an unknown substance to keep body parts from ever decaying. Melanie recalled being forced to watch her own body being dissected and each organ removed. It was there she admitted that she just wanted to die because she didn’t want her family too though a lot.

I was thinking about what was she thinking but couldn’t find the right words to say. I finally went through with my interview, along with Jay and Wu… without skipping a beat. When it was all over, I tried to breathe a sigh of relief. Still, I needed to ask Melanie on why did she do that on TV as I was just as astonished. What was even impressive, Melanie shows where her heart and lungs were located only to her mates and family. Then, the question came about how did they come up with the fake murder story. It turns out the mother of Jay-Z’s kids, Beyoncé, contacted Mel about what happened to Melanie and mentioned about the neck snap. For awhile, Melanie’s mates that she had been killed in a random attack, and they were next. Geri had turned to the nearest police station, where they did confirm the kidnapping but couldn’t prove if she was killed. They needed the kidnappers to come forward, but they didn’t want a media circus. Victoria was at a WWE show when she heard about it and gotten hold of the Bella Twins and Daniel Bryan… leading to the hoax in hopes of tricking the kidnappers. 

"Here we go again, she too" Victoria whispered, which I was able to hear.

Most of the WWE performers were in on the plot and had someone in the news media, which included the father of the person who did die of a heart attack. He joined in on the idea since he wanted his son’s death to remain private, giving the situation. The news was overwhelming much like a puzzle piece, no offense. Still, I needed to calm down as I knew the public was trying to answer such as much as I was. I knew there was going to be a mountain of questions, but I just want to return to the life I had. It was very clear that it wasn’t going to happen. On the flip-side, the case had brought the world’s attention to what had happened. I knew the United Nations was going be asking about what can anyone do, moving forward. It was something that I had to think about as one day, I’ll have to talk to an entire planet about what has happened. Melanie was going have to do the same, as I somehow seeing me struggling helped her out with coming forward about what she was put through. It was clear when it comes down to it, we got a lot to do.


End file.
